1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing solid cores of laminations which are cut from a sheet metal web and are combined to a solid core.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to stamp laminations out of a sheet metal web by means of a sequential stamping tool and to join the laminations to form a solid core. Such solid cores are used, for example, as magnet cores in the ignition systems of motor vehicles. The laminations are stamped in individual stamping steps out of the sheet metal web wherein first laminations are stamped out at a spacing to one another transverse to the longitudinal direction of the sheet metal web in a first stamping sequence. In a subsequent stamping step, further laminations are stamped out within the web areas remaining between the areas where laminations have already been stamped out. This method produces a considerable amount of scrap metal because sheet metal stays remain between the areas where the laminations have already been stamped out and these stays cannot be utilized.